The Man with the Dangerous Eyes.
by Lateo
Summary: In a alternate timeline Rogue and Logan meets under different circumstanses(New Chapter)
1. A new arrivel.

This story takes place in an alternative timeline. I am reposting this story because it sucked in its original form. If you have already read it, please give it a second try.  
Barbara Cartland is an author of romance novels and I have NOT read a lot of her books and found them romantic when I was younger. No. That is an evil lie. Because…hmm…that would be almost as pathetic as finding a drawing sexy and…hmm…Leave me alone!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, if I did I wouldn't have time to write fanfic. I would be to busy making Scott and Wolverine cage-fight.   
  
  
  
The Man with the Dangerous Eyes.  
  
  
  
Toad was a bad fuck, one would think that he could put that tong of his to good use but she had no such luck. She had been in the Brotherhood for five years and since they didn't exactly encourage dating, her only choice of guys were the regular members Toad; the bad fuck, Sabretooth; the insane selfish fuck and then Mystique. But she never really considered sleeping with Mystique, besides that one time when loneliness and bourbon formed an alliance that got her into bed with her.   
  
She forced the memories away, started smoking a cigarette and told Toad to get the Hell out of there. The first time she did him he wanted to cuddle afterwards, but she made it clear right there and then that this wasn't Barbara Fucking Cartland and kicked him out. She needed a change.  
  
She knew that a new guy was coming today and unless he was horribly deformed she planned on giving him a tour of the deep valleys of Rogue.  
  
They had rescued the guy from some kind of army lab and she didn't even need to see him to know that he was properly fucked up in the head. Rogue herself had been in some of those labs, that was how she joined up with Magneto, and those experiences had helped mould her into the proud Bitch she was today.   
  
The road had been long and hard but it had created a strong woman. Nothing could be so bad that it hurt her. She could handle anything she always said to her self. A year and a half of people pealing off your skin would do that to a girl.   
  
Old Maggie said that the new guy needed some time alone. He was "a bit confused". No shit, he had been in the fucking labs experiencing God knows what and now some odd looking people dragged him away to this place with its steel walls and concrete floors, it wasn't exactly cosy here in Casa Magneto.  
  
He had dark dangerous eyes and a killer body. He also had amnesia and claws in his hands. He acted like an animal but Rogue could tell he wasn't stupid, he might not remember human behaviour but he was watching and learning. This was not a person to underestimate.  
  
She started bringing him fresh met. When she was rescued from the labs, she was fifteen and dying from infection and abuse. Old Maggie had made Sabretooth touch her and from him she got her love of raw freshly killed met still with the stench of fear on it, that and the knowledge of all the different ways people could beg for mercy in, before they died.  
  
He seemed to like the rabbits she brought but he was still cautious. It was easy to forget when she saw him ripping a rabbit apart. But this was not a stupid person, he watched and he learned.  
  
They finally let him out and he cleaned up real nice, he might have amnesia but he still knew how to fight. He was even better then Mystique. It didn't hurt that he could heal from anything. He learned fast about the practical things: about guns, bombs and microwave ovens. But when it came to human relations he was lost. She was the only one he, if not trusted, then at least communicated with.   
  
The first night she slept with him, it wasn't until she lowered herself on to him and felt him inside that the thought struck her that what she was doing might be wrong. That she was taking advantage of a person with no memory of his former life, Hell he only had memory of the last six months. But then she felt his hands on her breasts and concentrated on the task at hand. She let him stay afterwards, she even held him a little, stroked that funny hair of his. That was also a first.  
  
She was the one that went with him, the first time he was outside. She took him to a bar but the crowd was too much for him, to overwhelming. He started growling and the Redneck Fuckers decided to "Beat the Muties up". They did not succeed.  
  
When they left the bar it started snowing, she looked at him and before her eyes the bruises from the fight started healing, he didn't seem to care himself. He looked at the snow that was slowly falling in the dark, then at her, from her expression he would know if he should fear it. When she smiled at him he knew it was safe to reach out and catch snowflakes in the palm of his hands.   
A look of sheer joy replaced the look of wariness, as they stood there in the dark watching the snowfall she suddenly realised she cared about him.  
  
She had had no plan of leaving Magnetos gang but then he brought the machine home.  
  
She didn't like the look of that machine and she didn't like the look in Old Maggie´s eyes when he looked at the machine. So when he had Sabretooth hold her down, so that he could test her powers it wasn't a total surprise. Anyway, cruelty was to be expected in life, only kindness would have been a surprise.   
  
When she came too Logan was watching her with those dark eyes of his, she could feel the metal in his bones, almost taste the iron in his blood. But she couldn't stay the Germans were coming for them and…Nein Ich wilst nicht…he stayed with her while she sorted out her head and Old Maggie might have thought he had the advantage in this situation. But she had him in her head, him and Sabretooth. It made her escape easy.  
  
She took Logan with her; she told herself that it was the right thing to do, giving him his freedom. She didn't allow herself to think about the fact, that doing the right thing had not been amongst her priorities in life for a very long time. He deserved to be free too.  
  
  



	2. An old friend.

In the beginning, in the comics Wolverine didn't really share any information about himself, it wasn't until Uncanny X-Men 133 that the X-Men learned that his real name was Logan and he didn't tell them himself, Kurt heard Heather Hudson call him by it. In this story I let them discover his name in a different way, but I still use the discovery of his name to show that even though he has been on the team for a long time they don't really know him. Also-My Wolverine DO NOT have a crush on Jean (EWWW Stops typing to go wash out brain with soap). I made Rogue much older then the students (alternative timeline, remember)  
  
  
10 Years Later.  
  
  
  
Wolverine happened to be in the kitchen when the letter arrived, usually he would have been in the danger- room at this hour, but it was like he was waiting for something. Jean had noticed a new restlessness in him the last week and had talked with the Professor about it. He had just given her a mysterious smile and told her not to worry.   
  
Scott entered with the mail and started passing it out, Jean noticed that Wolverine watched his every move. Scott looked at the last letter in his hand and frowned.  
  
"Is there any new students?"  
  
"No, why do you ask" Jean said.  
  
"There's a letter for a Logan. It has the right address on it but…" He was interrupted when the letter was ripped from his hand by Wolverine. It was the first letter he had in the time they had known him.   
  
"Its mine" he said faced with their stunned expressions.  
  
"Your name is Logan" Storm asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You have been here almost a year, why didn't you tell us?" Jean said.  
  
"No one asked" None of them knew what to say to that.  
  
" I have to read my letter" with that he left them in the kitchen.  
  
He had always been a very private person. They knew of his past as a mercenary and of the need for secrecy he had lived under. They knew he was Canadian. They knew they annoyed him.  
  
He had joined the team on the request of the professor, who felt that a man with his experience and connections would be a great asset and he was, but when the day and the fighting was over Wolverine didn't join them.   
  
In fact he liked to spend most of his time away from them outside in the forest around the mansion, weeks could go by without a sentence from him. He didn't do bonding and to be honest he wasn't a very nice person. He would help with the students if asked, but it would be with signs of discomfort, he didn't like the kids and made no attempts to hide that fact.   
  
But now a letter had arrived and everything they knew about him had to be evaluated again.   
  
The mansion was filled with rumours about the letter and then Jubilee and Remy decided to steal it on a dare. Wolverine had it in his jacked, but both Remy and Jubilee was experienced thieves so it was no problem for them to create a distraction long enough to take it. Take it, but not get away because a steal hand locked on each of their necks.  
  
Jubilee shrieked and from the look on Wolverines face Jean seriously thought he would pop the claws and kill the kids. He gave them an intense stare and shook them a bit like they were some new kind of animal and he was considering if they were worth eating.   
  
"Professors office, now" Jean said while watching him very carefully to see if he would pop the claws. He looked at her, still holding the kids and then dragged them by their necks to the office.  
  
They both had bruises on their necks and she gave Wolverine an angry look, after all they were just children. His eyes shoved he didn't care.  
  
"Jubilee, give Logan his letter and then you and Remy can excuse us Ill deal with you two later." The Professor said.   
  
She still had the letter crumpled up in her hand. Wolverine took it and started smoothing out the wrinkles in the paper. He did it very carefully and the Professor just watched him, Jean thought she should say something but a look from him told her to be quiet.  
  
When he started talking he didn't even mention the episode "A guest will be arriving tomorrow. Which room would you like your guest to stay in Logan?"  
  
Him, still looking down at the letter, said " The one next to mine, the sunny one."  
  
Jean wasn't quit able to hide her surprise, this was Wolverine after all "A guest?"  
  
"Yes an old friend of Logan. His oldest friend."  
  
"Well…um…then I will get the room ready"  
  
  
The next day almost every person in the mansion made a point out of being near the front hall. Everyone except Wolverine, he went on with his usual schedule and went running in the forest. He wasn't home when his guest arrived.  
  
The car was very dusty and inside was a woman. She looked about 28 years old; she had brown hair with a white streak in it and old cautious eyes that took in the whole scene in a single look. She got out revealing black boots on long denim-clad legs.   
  
"That's some welcome comity," she said in a southern accent. "But where's the little bastard?"  
"Wolverine is in the woods…" Scott was interrupted when she just ignored his outstretched hand and turned around and started yelling.  
  
"LOOOOOOOOOGAN! LOOOOOOOOOGAAAAAAAAAAN! I´M HEEEEERE!"  
  
"I don't think…" Scott said.  
  
"LOOOOOOOOOGAAAAAAAAAAAAN! GET THAT PRETTY LITTLE ASS OUT HERE"  
  
A dark shadow suddenly came out of nowhere and jumped her, it was Wolverine and they landed in a jumbled mess on the ground. She just laughed and started pounding him as hard as she could and the lady knew how to fight. He wasn't throwing any punches either.  
  
The X-Men didn't really know what to do, their fight seemed incredibly vicious and savage but they both had smiles on their faces like they had done this often. Finally she broke his noose and that seemed to be the signal to end the fight. She just laughed.  
  
"So you thought you could take old Rogue, did ya"  
  
Wolverine just wiped the blood of his face and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Well – aren't you gonna introduce me to your team-mates?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Still Mr politeness I see. Then I will do it myself, I'm Rogue"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
REVIEW IT. *Making puppy eyes* Pleazzzz  
  
  
  



	3. Breakfast and Vodka.

Ok, just in case some idiot reads this I have to say that unless you are a mutant with a healing factor or you have absorbed Sabretooth who also have a healing factor. Drinking the amounts of alcohol that Wolvie and Rogue do in this story might kill you. (No kidding folks; if you drink a bottle of vodka you can die of alcohol poisoning).  
  
I have made a web page with all my fanfic and challenges and quotes and I am very exited about it so go visit: http://www.angelfire.com/grrl/lateo/   
  
  
  
  
The next morning when Scott and Jean went to have their breakfast they found Wolverine in there having Bourbon and coffee. He always had alcohol for breakfast and Jean had learned not to comment on it.  
  
From day one Wolverine had refused to have anything to do with her in her capacity as doctor. He was the only one in the entire school without a medical record and when the time came for the teams six month check-up he had simply left for a week doing God knows what.   
  
He glared at them as they sat down with their food.  
  
"Where is Rogue?" Scott asked  
  
"Running"  
  
"She seems…nice"  
  
"Yeah" Wolverine never was much on talking.  
  
The kitchen door slammed open and a sweating Rogue with leafs in her hair walked in, in her hand she had a dead rabbit.  
  
"Logan baby, look what I caught"  
  
"How did you get that?" Scott asked. She didn't carry any weapon with her.  
  
"Well Sugar, I chased it down and broke its neck." She said and pulled a knife out of her knee high boots. It was made of black coated metal and she used it to cut the rabbit open from neck to crotch. Then she put her hand inside it and removed the glistening entrails.  
  
Scott and Jean watched with morbid fascination as she took the raw heart and put it in her mouth, a drop of blood running out of the corner of her mouth as she chewed. She saw the looks on their faces and smiled.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry. Did you want the heart?" she teased them.  
  
Scott's face turned an interesting shade of green and he left in a hurry.  
  
Rogue just laughed and started cutting the rabbit apart "What are you drinking baby?" she asked Wolverine.  
  
He just held up the bottle and shook it to show her it was almost empty.  
  
"We need some vodka"  
  
Jean could only watch as the two of them sat down to a breakfast, which consisted of raw rabbit still covered in fur and two bottles of vodka. Which pretty much ruined her appetite for the rest of the day.  
  
"You haven't forgot your teaching the senior class self-defence have you?" Jean said to make conversation. It was always a bit uncomfortable for her that Wolverine hardly ever talked."  
  
"Now I know," he simply said. "Rogue can help."  
  
"Oh…do you know self-defence Rogue"  
  
"Yeah, I've made a living of violence since I was fifteen" Rogue said and looked at her with those strangely old eyes.  
  
"Well, you're only teaching them to defend themselves not to hurt others"  
  
"HA´" both Wolverine and Rogue said in unison. And gave her a "You can't help it your naive and stupid" kind of look.   
  
Jean didn't know what to say after that   
  
  
"Ok, Shut the fuck up." Wolverine shouted to the kids in the gym. "This is…Miss Rogue, she is here to help teach the class."  
  
"Miss Rogue?" Rogue whispered to him with a grin.  
  
"Yeah" They both seemed to be in a suspiciously good mood. All the kids wished they could be anywhere but here.  
  
"Now here's some tape and paper and shit make some nametags and put them on your shirts."  
  
"But sir don't you know our names by now" Jubilee said and immediately regretted opening her mouth when she felt his glare fall on her.  
  
"Sure I do, Your little Miss Letter thief and the guy besides you is the Cajun Mother Fucker."   
  
"Letter thief?" Rogue asked with a smile. She was still slightly drunk from breakfast.  
  
"Fuckers tried to steal from me."  
  
"And you let them live. Looogan, are you getting soft my little bitch" Rogue said.  
  
"Don't fucking call me that" He snarled.  
  
"What…Logan?" She said.  
  
"You fucking know what…" The kids instinctively took a step backwards.  
  
"What…Little bitch. You don't want me to call you that. But that's what you are, aren't you, My. Little. Bitch." She grinned and when he jumped her, she was prepared for it.   
  
The fought for almost half an hour until they grow tired of it and just stopped like they had done nothing but had an discussion about wallpaper.  
  
When Jean stopped by the class the only evidence was the run in Rogues panty hose and the blood on their close. All the kids had big name tags on their close and were very well behaved.   
*****************************************************************  
Review my fic. Please review my fic. I am not asshamed to beg. Please Review it.  
  
  
  



	4. Midnight Conversations.

Ok, Maybe I should apologise. I haven't updated this thing in ages, to be honest I just started writing it without having anything but the title. I still don't know what it's about or how it is going to end. I just really like this jaded mentally scared kick-ass Rogue. I like the sick relationship she has with Logan and since you people keep reviewing I will keep writing. Maybe if you're good boys and girls, eventually there will be a plot. :)  
  
Note: remember that this Rogue once absorbed Sabretooth, that's where she got the love of raw meat and some of her nightmares.   
  
  
  
She woke from one of her nightmares, she was fifteen again and in the labs, then it had shifted into one of Sabretooths nightmares of the root cellar. Logan woke by her movements and looked at her with those dark eyes of his.   
  
Perhaps that was why she liked him so much; all her life sadistic animals pretending to be human had surrounded her. But Logan didn't hide the animal in him it was out there for all to see. And only she got to see the man that was also there.   
  
"Your sad" He said.  
  
"I feel old"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Bastard. Your suppose to say that I am young"  
  
He just looked at he with those dark eyes of his.  
  
"Yeah I guess so, I just don't know what to do, its like I have been fighting all my life"  
  
"You could stay here"  
  
"With the geeks? They don´t like me"  
  
"So"   
  
"So maybe I care"  
  
"Why?" He was honestly surprised. She didn't care about anything.  
  
"I don't know, never mind, fuck em they don't like me"  
  
He just looked at her and pulled her close, she knew she had confused him. He was often confused by human interactions. She hadn't done a very good job at raising him, even if he knew how to give a woman multiple orgasms because of her. That was kind of sick now that she thought about it, in a way she was his mother. She chose not to think about it, Rogue was very good at that.  
  
Next morning she looked at all their idealistic happy faces. They where all just so…wholesome and good. She drank her vodka and saw the look Jean send her, all worried and shit. She had no right to worry it was her own life wasn't it? Besides even if Jean mend well Rogue couldn't handle her, she smelt of doctor and that was not a smell Rogue enjoyed.   
  
Scott was also looking at her, now there was a hunk, she had seen him training all warm and delicious, and he had immediately got a special place in her fantasy files. She made a point of hitting on him or rubbing against him just to see him blush. To bad he was taken by a woman that could mind-fuck Rogue if she choose too, Logan said that they had ethics about reading minds, but Rogue didn't buy that for a second. No one would be that naive.  
  
She had been there long enough she decided. That afternoon she left.  
  
The X-Men where relieved.  
  
Logan didn't say goodbye. Rogue would have been surprised if he had.  
  
************************************************  
Hopefully you will not have to wait to long for the next chapter. Please review and please my frail ego.  
  



End file.
